The invention relates generally to systems for disposing of liquid-containing toxic and non-toxic waste materials. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method particularly useful for safely and efficiently disposing of waste material such as sludge resulting from sewage systems.
Various attempts have been made to dispose of waste materials through the use of incinerators. Such attempts have involved use of rotary kilns or furnaces of a similar nature, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,959 (Wheildon); 2,212,062 (Duerr et al); 2,501,977 (Wallerstedt et al.); 3,436,061 (Zinn); 3,584,609 (Lerner); and 3,861,336 (Koyanagi) as illustrative of such prior attempts.
Disposal of waste materials with such systems has been satisfactory to some extent, however, difficulties remain. Such difficulties relate to a continuing need for more efficient systems for waste disposal. These needs are exacerbated by increasing waste generation and accumulation in the face of more restrictive environmental regulation. Furthermore, hazardous wastes have recently been recognized as presenting more significant problems than earlier thought, and therefore effective means for disposing of waste of this type are particularly desirable.
Kerwin U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,711 discloses a system utilizing a basic preheater-type kiln of modified design for incineration of both toxic and non-toxic waste materials including sewage sludge. That invention contemplates the use of existing kilns to provide an efficient waste incinerator capable of destroying a variety of waste materials. The processes and apparatus of that invention are particularly useful in instances where large amounts of wastes must be handled on a substantially continuous basis.